


Peces en el mar

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Peces en el mar

El mar se encontraba calmo y todo indicaba las condiciones perfectas para salir de pesca. El hombre se montó en su pequeño barco pesquero hacia aguas profundas en donde las redes no dejaban de sacar peces a montones: Wishiwashi, Goldeen, Barboach y ¿por qué no? Unos cuantos Magikarp que podía vender a los ingenuos.  
  
Después de un rato escuchó un peculiar sonido, revisó el motor para ver si no había problema y al ver que todo estaba bien, miró por la borda del barco. Sólo era un pequeño Wishiwashi tratando de embestirlo. El pescador echó a reír, tomó a uno de los suyos que ya tenía los ojos vidriosos y se lo aventó para intentar disuadirlo. "Hay muchos peces en el mar, amiguito. ¡Qué más da si me llevo unos cuantos para vender en el mercado!"  
  
El sonido cesó por un buen rato, pero antes de que pudiese sacar la última red del día volvió a escuchar otro "splash, splash" contra el casco pero no le importó y siguió con lo suyo. El ruido cada vez se hizo más fuerte hasta que, de pronto, el barco se comenzó a sacudir de forma violenta. Asustado, volvió a ver qué pasaba y entonces descubrió una gigantesca mancha azul que lo rodeaba. De las profundidades apareció un verdadero monstruo; lo más aterrador era la forma en la que se movía ya que parecía estar compuesto de cientas de pequeñas criaturas, todas con una fiera mirada clavándose en él.  
  
"Un humano de muchos en el mundo, ¿quién podrá extrañar que falte sólo uno?" Fue lo que el pescador creyó escuchar antes de ser engullido por las fauces del gran Wishiwashi.


End file.
